Kia's Worst Nightmare Come True (one, anyway)
by Kia Geneva
Summary: I was really tired, and had nothin better to do, and I was a little pissed.


EDETOR'S NOTE: I just woke up 'cause one of my friend's called, so this will be WAY off the other  
chapters. Just keep readin', and I'll keep typin'.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
SCENE #1:  
  
Duo: Anyone awake yet?  
  
Kia: No. Now go back to sleep.  
  
Duo: I can't.  
  
Kia: (sits up) Why?  
  
Duo: Because I'm hyper!  
  
Kia: Go drink some warm milk then.  
  
Duo: No!  
  
Kia: Why?  
  
Duo: Milk that's warmed is gross!  
  
Kia: How do know?  
  
Duo: Just by the sound of it.  
  
Kia: Just go try it, please.  
  
Duo: Fine.  
  
Kia: I'm going back to sleep.  
  
Duo: (leaves to get warmed milk.) Why? I mean, How does she know this will work? (puts a mug full  
of milk and puts it in the microwave)(pulls it out and drinks it)Hey! This isn't bad! (suddenly  
droops a little) Oh, man! Am I tired! (goes back to bed) Goodnight.  
  
Kia: (quietly) I'd say.....It worked.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
SCENE #2:  
  
Everbody: Goodmorning!  
  
Diamond: Rise and shine, sleepy-head!  
  
Duo: ZzZzZzZzZzZz  
  
Kia: Whoops!  
  
Wufei: What?  
  
Kia: I forgot something!  
  
Trowa: Like what?  
  
Kia: Like I forgot to tell him something.  
  
Ryo: What did you forget to tell him, and what do you mean?  
  
Kia: Nothing. (acting suspiciously)  
  
Keith: What's wrong? Is it Gene again? You'll never be able to get over him, will you!?!  
  
Kia: Shut up Keith!!!!!  
  
Irvine: Did you tell him to.....  
  
Kia: Yep.  
  
Irvine: Kia!  
  
Kia: What?! It made him fall asleep, didn't it?  
  
Diamond: What am I missing here?  
  
Kia&Irvine: Nothing.  
  
Kia: I forgot to tell him that it will only wear off when someone kisses him.  
  
Irvine: Oh Great going, Kia! (sarcasticly)  
  
Kia: I didn't mean to forget! Honestly!  
  
Wufei: So you mean ANYONE could kiss him! (looks over at Heero and then at Diamond)  
  
Kia: No, not just anybody.  
  
Diamond: Then who? (looks suspiciously at Wufei)  
  
Kia: His true love! I can't believe you guys! This goes just like in the fairytales!  
  
Irvine: Kia.....  
  
Kia: Yeah?  
  
Irvine: Remember the time that you had done this to me?  
  
Kia: Yeah. So?  
  
Irvine: So remember it!  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
SCENE #3:  
  
Kia: Ok.  
--------------------------------------------Flashback!-------------------------------------------  
Irvine: I can't get to sleep.  
  
Kia: Go get some warm milk. That will get you to sleep.  
  
Irvine: Alright. (starts to get up)  
  
Kia: Oh yeah! Take this with you.  
  
Irvine: What is it?  
  
Kia: A sleeping potion.  
  
Irvine: Ok. (takes it and leaves)  
  
Kia: Finally, more sleep! (feels something in her pocket) Huh? What's this? OH CRAP!!!!!(gets up  
and runs into the kitchen) WAIT!!!  
  
Irvine: (takes a drink and had done everything Kia said to do) (falls to the floor, knocked-out)  
  
Kia: Oh Man! Now what am I going to do!?! I know! (gets on the floor where he is and kisses him  
on the lips)  
  
Irvine: Mmm.....Huh? What...Happened?  
  
Kia: Nevermind 'bout it! The good thing is, you're still alive!  
  
Irvine: Tell me what happened.  
  
Kia: (sighs) Alright. I accidently gave you the wrong package.  
  
Irvine: Oh really?  
  
Kia: Yeah. I'm sooooo sorry!!!!!  
  
Irvine: It's ok. Hey, I'm still alive right? Isn't that the most important thing here?  
  
Kia: Yeah!!!!!  
------------------------------Back to normal---------------------------  
(back at the future)  
  
Kia: Oh Man!  
  
Diamond: What?  
  
Kia: No way!  
  
Irvine: Yep. Try it.  
  
Kia: NO!!!!!  
  
Irvine: Try it, Kia.  
  
Kia: Fine.  
  
Diamond: Try what? I wanna try it first!  
  
Kia: (looks very wierdly at her) You sure?  
  
Diamond: Yes! I'm sure!  
  
Kia: There'd be no turning back on your answer. Not to mention, you  
won't like it at all.  
  
Diamond: What would I have to do?  
  
Kia: You'll find that out once you've given your answer.  
  
Diamond: Well in that case, forget it.  
  
Kia: (sighs) Well, I guess that leaves me no choice. (walks over to Duo  
and Jen is standing there)  
  
Jen: Oh no. Not me. I don't do anything that I don't know what it is.  
  
Kia: I wasn't headed for you, Jen.  
  
Everyone but Kia and Irvine: Huh!?!?!  
  
Irvine: Just go on, Kia.  
  
Kia: I was headed for Duo. And I'm going to regret what I'm going to  
do. (bends over Duo and is only the width of a hand away from his face)  
  
Duo: (wakes up and sees Kia) (he raises his hands and put them on her)  
(then he pushes her head down and makes a big deal 'bout it)  
  
Kia: (struggles to break free)  
  
Duo: (doesn't want her to)  
  
Kia: (forms a fire ball in her hand) (throws it at Duo)  
  
Duo: (lets go) YIPE!!! Kia, what were you doing?  
  
Kia: Nevermind 'bout it.  
  
Irvine: Kia.....  
  
Kia: (sighs really big) Fine! Remember what I told you last night?  
  
Duo: Yeah.  
  
Kia: Well, I forgot that I didn't give you a package.....Like I did Irvine a long time ago.  
  
Duo: So?  
  
Irvine: You mean you didn't have to?  
  
Kia: Right, Irvine. I just remembered!  
  
Duo: Ok. One question.  
  
Kia: What?  
  
Duo: Were you going to...aaaaa...KISS ME!?! (has an excited sound in his voice)  
  
Kia: Best to tell you the truth. Yes, but if mine didn't work, then it would've been Diamond next.  
  
Diamond: HEEEYYY!!!  
  
Kia: Anyways, if her's didn't work then it would've been Jen's turn. And if her's didn't work,  
then we'd say that you were dead. But you were snoring when we all woke up, so ofcoarse we wouldn't  
have had to have done this, if I would've only remembered.  
  
Duo: Aaaaaaaaaa.......  
  
Kia: OH NEVERMIND!!!!! I can't believe you people. I'll try and I'll try, but it just won't  
work. Oh why am I even trying to talk to you guys, you never try to listen.  
  
Jen: Aaaaa, Kia?  
  
Kia: What? You're too late if you want me to say that again.  
  
Jen: Kia, You're acting just like Duo. I hate to say it but you are!  
  
Kia: Oh shut up Jen!!!!!  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
EDITOR'S NOTE: Why? Why did I have to that? Oh well. No big deal. I always like to type, so  
there's gonna be more, I'm sure. Ta-ta for know!!!!! 


End file.
